dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
DIA
DIA *'Nombre:' **DIA (Internacional) **다이아 (daia) en Corea. **ダイヤ (Daiya) en Japon. **'¿Por qué?:' Abreviación de Diamond, Quieren ser como los diamantes, la piedra más valiosa de todas. intentarán convertirse en un grupo que brilla y que recibe amor durante mucho tiempo. También es el acronimo de "Do It Amazing". *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de integrantes:' 7 chicas. **'Número de ex-integrantes:' 3 chicas. *'Debut:' 14 de Septiembre de 2015. *'Fanclub oficial:' AID (에이드) **'¿Por qué 'AID'?:' Viene de la palabra ayudar, asistir, apoyar. Significa que los fans siempre apoyaran y ayudaran a DIA. DIA deletreado al revés es AID, significa que DIA y los fans siempre están mirándose. *'Agencia:' MBK Entertainment (Corea del Sur) * Sub Unidades: **L.U.B (2016) **BinChaenHyunSeuS (2016) Carrera Pre Debut MBK Entertainment saco un comunicado oficial diciendo que haría debutar un grupo de chicas, después del debut de The Seeya en el 2012. La agencia MBK Entertainment reveló los nombres de las seis integrantes de su próximo grupo femenino. De las nueve aspirantes que había para el grupo, MBK confirmó el 16 de junio que seis chicas formarán parte del nuevo grupo. Las chicas confirmadas para el próximo grupo son Eunice, Chae Yeon, Jenny, Eun Jin, Ye Bin y Cathy. Desafortunadamente, las otras tres aspirantes, Dani, Seul Gi y Min Hyun, no formaron parte del grupo. MBK anunció que actualmente están discutiendo la posibilidad de añadir a una séptima integrante al grupo. Revelaron el nombre del grupo como "DIA" su nombre es la versión corta de la palabra en inglés "Diamond", y que como los diamantes, intentarán convertirse en un grupo que brilla y que recibe amor durante mucho tiempo. MBK Entertainment dio a conocer de que Seung Hee formaría parte del grupo tomando posición como líder; completando la alineación del grupo. '2015: Debut con su primer álbum completo 'Do It Amazing MBK Entertainment reveló que el debut del grupo seria a finales de verano y que entrarán a la escena musical no con una, sino con dos canciones principales. También se reveló que las chicas viajarán a Hong Kong el 27 de julio y después visitarán Macao, para grabar los videos musicales de las dos canciones. '''DIA' estará debutando con un álbum de estudio de larga duración titulado “Do It Amazing”. “El álbum estará compuesto por 10 canciones en total, incluyendo su canción For Some Reason. También incluirá canciones como Lean On Me con el rapero Microdot, Say Hello, y versión china y acústica de su canción principal. Shinsasdong Tiger y Monster Factory han producido el álbum, con el productor de YG, BIGTONE, Microdot, Sánchez, y el actor Hyun Woo también participarán en el álbum. Se ha reportado que las integrantes de DIA Seung Hee y Cathy también contribuyeron en escribir canciones. El 14 de Septiembre el grupo debuto con la canción Somehow de su álbum debut Do It Amazing, su canción debut es un tema upbeat y animado compuesto por Shinsadong Tiger. En el video musical, las integrantes son turistas emocionadas y energéticas al visitar varios lugares en la ciudades, van de compras, comen helado y presumen de sus movimientos de baile en la calle y en plazas públicos. El 20 de octubre regresaron con su single del álbum llamado MY FRIEND, Boyfriend. Salida temporal de Cathy y Chae Yeon El 17 de diciembre, MBK Entertainment anunció la salida temporal de Cathy y Chae Yeon. El CEO de MBK Entertainment declaro: "PRODUCE 101 contacto a la agencia en mayo pasado para una audición para Cathy y Chae Yeon. Mientras tanto ambas se retirarán de DIA. Por favor muestren mucho apoyo a Cathy y Chae Yeon para su nuevo camino, DIA esta programado tentativamente para trabajar como grupo de 5 miembros de las 7 existentes". Cathy y Chae Yeon no dejaron el grupo, solo interrumpieron sus actividades en el grupo para participar en el programa. '2016: Ingreso de nueva integrante 'Eun Chae El 7 de marzo, MBK Entertainment emitió un comunicado diciendo: ''“Puesto que los miembros Cathy y Chae Yeon han abandonado temporalmente el grupo para participar en el programa de cable "PRODUCE 101", hemos reorganizado el grupo y reclutado a un nuevo miembro para llenar la vacante”. La nuevo miembro Eun Chae, se unirá a los miembros restantes Seung Hee, Eunice, Jenny, Ye Bin, y Eun Jin, para futuros proyectos. 'Anuncio fanclub oficial 'AMOND El 10 de mayo, se revelo el nombre oficial del fanclub siendo ''"AMOND" el nombre oficial para sus fans, el cual fue elegido a traves del fancabe oficial. Los fans miembros de este dieron opciones de nombres para el nombre del fanclub, después las integrantes de DIA eligieron los cinco que más les gustaron, entre los cuales estaban "AID", "DIANA", "AMOND", "DIAry" y "NDIA", finalmente se sometió una votación con los fans del fancafe, siendo elegido el nombre de AMOND, lastimosamente ese nombre de fanclub ya tenia dueño por lo que se re-abrieron las votaciones quedando en primer lugar "AID" siendo este el nuevo nombre oficial para sus fans. 'Reingreso de 'Chae Yeon' y 'Hui Hyeon' & salida de 'Seunghee'' El 11 de Mayo YMC Entertainment anunció el reincorporamiento de Chae Yeon a DIA, argumentando que promocionará en ambos grupos, I.O.I y DIA, y que sus actividades no se cruzan entre sí. De la misma forma MBK Entertainment confirmó el comunicado de YMC Entertainment añadiendo que Hui Hyeon también se reincorporaría al grupo y que se encuentran en planes de viajar a Jeju para filmar el nuevo video musical de DIA para su regreso. A los pocos minutos del comunicado sobre Hui Hyeon y Chae Yeon, MBK Entertainment confirma la salida de Seung Hee de DIA, mencionando que decidió no renovar su contrato con la empresa para ser prepararse mejor como actriz. 'Regreso con su Primer Mini-Àlbum 'Happy Ending El 31 de mayo, se reporto que DIA regresaría como un grupo se siete miembros. La participantes de “Produce 101”, Cathy y Chaeyeon, al igual que la nueva integrante Chaewon, se unirán al resto de las integrantes. MBK revelo que el grupo regresara con su su primer mini-álbum titulado ''Happy Ending'. El 7 al 9 de junio MBK Entertainment fue revelando una imagenes teaser grupales como individuales, mostrando el concepto del grupo para su regreso con primer mini-álbum ''''Happy Ending'. MBK Entertainment tambien revelo que el grupo se encontrará con sus fans como grupo completo el 7 de junio, antes de su regreso oficial, a través de la app Naver V en una emisión durante la cual hablará de los planes de su regreso e invitará a los fans a un evento de regreso. El 10 de junio MBK Entertainment revelo un video teaser en version drama para la cancion principal del grupo 'On The Road'. El teaser inicia lento, con una voz narrando: “Lo atesoro en mis recuerdos”. También escuchamos: “Recuerdo la hermosa promesa que hicimos ese día”. Luego, podemos escuchar un poco de la canción 'On The Road'. El 13 de junio a la medianoche, DIA revelo el video musical de su canción 'On The Road' de su primer mini-álbum titulado 'Happy Ending'. El video musical de 'On The Road' es fresco y veraniego con las integrantes bailando y paseando por diferentes escenarios como prados bosques y un paseo maritimo mientras recuerdan ese viejo amor. 'On The Road' es una pista pop dulce optimista que describe los recuerdos del primer amor de una chica mientras camina por la carretera de la vida. La canción fue co-escrita por Igi Young Bae, el dúo de escritores detrás de éxitos como “Me Gustas Tu”, “Glass Bead” y “Rough” de GFRIEND así como “Catch Me!” de UP10TION y “Catallena” de Orange Caramel. El 14 de junio, DIA llevó a cabo su showcase de regreso en el "LotteCard Art Center" para su primer mini-álbum, 'Happy Ending', que también fue transmitido en vivo a través de V app. El 16 de junio DIA tuvo su primer presentacion oficial con 'On The Road' atraves del programa musical M!Countdown. 'Segundo regreso con su Segundo Mini-Àlbum 'Spell El 12 de agosto, MBK Entertainment reveló una imagen teaser para el regreso del grupo en septiembre. La imagen incluye la escritura “Mr. Potter MUY PRONTO 2016.09.12 DIA”. En el centro hay un imagen de Harry Potter con siete dedos señalándolo. Los siete dedos representan a las miembros del grupo cuyas uñas están pintadas con varias decoraciones con temática de Harry Potter. MBK Entertainment confirmó que el grupo estará haciendo un regreso y su concepto será “Harry Potter”. Su canción a promocionar se titula ''Mr. Potter'' y tratará sobre los sentimientos de un amor no correspondido por Harry Potter, un amor de un solo lado. La canción es el trabajo del productor Shaun Kim quien es el productor en jefe de Brothers Records. El 13 de agosto MBK Entertainment reveló que el grupo grabo una pista con sus fan con motivo se su primer aniversario como grupo, La canción cuenta con letra escrita por las integrantes, se titula ''The Love'' y da a las integrantes la oportunidad de expresar su agradecimiento a los fans y cantar acerca de los momentos felices que han tenido con ellos. El 2 de septiembre el grupo revelo un video teaser para su cancion principal ''Mr. Potter', en el teaser, las chicas muestran su coreografía utilizando sus tirantes. El corto vídeo revela su ropa colorida y un set alegre. Además, en el teaser podemos escuchar la melodía pegadiza de ''''Mr. Potter'. El 6 de septiembre MBK Entertainment reveló videos teasers individuales para 'Mr. Potter', los clips contienen a las siete integrantes en diferentes lugares. Con coloridos fondos, el ambiente se mantiene misterioso pero encantador. El 13 de septiembre a la medianoche, DIA hizo su regreso con su segundo mini-álbum titulado 'Spell' y el video musical para su canción principal 'Mr. Potter'. El video incluye, naturalmente, muchas referencias mágicas, incluyendo un conejo mago como el objeto de su amor unilateral 'Mr. Potter' es descrito como un tema con beat fuerte y melodía alegre. La canción cuenta la historia de magas quienes tienen un amor no correspondido con el “Sr. Potter”. 'Primer concierto 'First Miracle MBK Entertainment informó que el grupo realizaría su primer concierto el 24 y 25 de diciembre, en donde se presentaron los dos Team's el Team A (BinChaeHuiSeu) que es conformado por las integrantes: Eunice, Hui Hyeon, Yebin y Chaeyeon. El Team B (L.U.B) lo formaban: Jenny, Eunjin y Eunchae. '2017: Segundo Album Completo 'YOLO' e ingreso de 'Ju Eun' y 'Som Yi' El 27 de febrero, MBK Entertainment, declaró: “DIA planea regresar con un nuevo álbum a mediados de abril”. De acuerdo a la fuente, las integrantes de DIA participarán activamente en el álbum y en completar la lista de canciones. “Incluso cuando promocionan en conciertos o en unidades, muestran sus propias canciones. El álbum será una extensión de eso. Incluso si no es satisfactorio, las integrantes intentan publicar música que han escrito” dijo la fuente. El 31 de marzo MBK Entertainment revelo una imagen teaser y revelo que el grupo regresara con su segundo album completo '''YOLO el 7 de abril, el grupo llevará a cabo un concierto de estilo acústico en lugar de un típico showcase para presentar su nuevo álbum y canciones. Esto es especialmente significativo porque los miembros participaron en la producción de todas sus nuevas canciones, incluyendo su canción principal. El 5 de abril MBK Entertainment revelo que antes del regreso oficial del grupo con su segundo album completo YOLO, DIA pre-lanzará su tema Flower, Moon, Alcohol el 6 de abril. Flower, Moon, Alcohol es una canción semi-trot escrita por las mismas miembros de DIA. El tema rinde homenaje a la cantante rusa Alla Pugatcheva y contará con la colaboración de los cantantes de trot Kim Yeon Ja y Hong Jin Young. La letra compara una relación romántica con las flores, la luna y el alcohol. El 5 de abril, DIA publicó una carta escrita a mano en el fancafe oficial para dar la noticia de que el grupo se estaría reformando con 9 integrantes. La carta dice, “Pensar que vamos a verlos en el concierto nos emociona” y “La razón por la que escribimos esta carta es porque 2 nuevas amigas se unirán a DIA y lo convertirán en un grupo de 9 miembros”. Concluyen la carta con, “Por favor reciban cálidamente a Somyi y Jueun”. Las nuevas integrantes serán parte de la línea de vocalistas. Lee Ju Eun, una de ellas, participó del programa 'KPOP Star' de SBS. Su habilidad para el canto es asombrosa y tiene la apariencia de una muñeca. Además puede tocar el piano y el violín, según los informes. El 8 de abril, MBK Entertainment revelo un video teaser para la cancion principal del grupo titulada Will you Go Out With Me, el breve video muestra a la integrante Jung Chaeyeon enviando mensajes a un chico que ella conoce. Cuando él le pregunta qué es lo que está haciendo, ella le envía videos de su paseo por Tokio con sus amigas, las otras integrantes de DIA. Ellas pueden ser vistas cruzando las calles en patinetas y patines, así como explorando Tokio por la noche. El 19 de abril DIA hizo su regreso como un grupo de ahora nueve miemboros con su segundo àlbum completo YOLO y el video musical para su cancion principal Will you Go Out With Me, el video musical muestra a las integrantes en Japón y se centra en los mensajes de texto de Jung Chaeyeon con su interés amoroso. 'Regreso con su Tercer Mini Álbum 'LOVE GENERATION El 20 de julio, un representante de su agencia, MBK Entertainment, reveló: “DIA se está preparando para revelar el álbum a finales de agosto. Ellas actualmente están trabajando en su vídeo musical, pero no hemos decido un concepto específico para el álbum, ya que aún hay tiempo” El 8 de agosto se revelo que su canción promocional sería "Cant Stop" y fue escrita por el equipo Double Sidekick, quien produjo canciones para grupos como SISTAR, Girls Day y AOA. El 11 de agosto MBK Entertainment reveló el teaser de la canción principal "Can't Stop", el breve video muestra un concetp escolar con las integrantes vestidas de uniforme divirtiendose en la escuela, el video muestra un adelanto de la cancion con una melodía pegajosa y agradable. El 14 de agosto DIA revelo la lista de canciones de su tercer mini album "LOVE GENERATION, el album contendra seis pistas incluyendo la cancion principal "Cant Stop". El tercer mini album tambien inclira canciones de las respectivas sub-unidades del grupo. El 16 de agosto MBK Entertainment revelo un adelanto de su tercer mini album "LOVE GENERATION. El 17 de agosto MBK Entertainment revelo el video musical de "LOOK" para la sub-unidad "BinChaenHyeonSeuS". Su pista “LOOK” trata de una ambigua relación de estira y afloja donde la mujer sólo quiere algo de atención del chico que le gusta. El video musical desprende algunas vibras de la vieja escuela que resaltan el concepto retro de la subunidad. El 18 de agosto, MBK Entertainment reveló el video musical de "Darling My Sugar" para la sub-unidad L.U.B, "Darling My Sugar" es una cancion pop El 22 de agosto DIA hizo su regreso con su tercer mini album "LOVE GENERATION", el video musical para la pista fue pre-lanzado a las 12 p.m. KST del 22 de agosto. El video se lleva a cabo en un escenario escolar con las integrantes utilizando uniformes escolares y ropa de gimnasio, además de algunos peinados llamativos. Este es el primer regreso del grupo de chicas desde “Will You Go Out With Me?” en abril de este año. El mini álbum “Love Generation”, incluyendo “Can’t Stop”, será lanzado a las 6 p.m. KST. '''Participación de 'Ye Bin' y 'Som Yi' en "The Unit"' Las dos integrantes han decidido participar en el programa The Unit el cual les dará una segunda oportunidad de brillar a idols que hasta el momento no lo han logrado, se unirán después del termino de las promociones de su ultimo álbum, estas ya han informado mediante SNS a los fans. por lo que estaran inactivas en el grupo. 'Regreso con su Primer Mini Álbum Repackage 'Present El 27 de septiembre DIA revelo una imagen teaser para su primer álbum repackaged “Gift”. El album será publicado el 12 de octubre. La canción principal del grupo, titulada “Good Night”, tendrá un sonido tropical y un estribillo pegadizo, con letras que contarán la historia de una chica que regresa a casa tras una cita. El 3 de octubre, MBK Entertainment confirmó que el grupo estaría lanzando un álbum de repackage el 12 de octubre. También dijeron: “Sólo siete miembros participarán en actividades promocionales para el próximo regreso, ya que Somyi y Yebin aparecerán en ‘The Unit”. Aunque no estarán promoviendo con el grupo, las dos miembros participaron en la grabación de la nueva música” El 4 de octubre a la medianoche, MK Entertainment revelo un video teaser para su cancion principal "Good Night", el video teaser muestra a las integrantes divirtiendose en un bosque y en una fiesta de pijamas, de fondo se escucha un breve adelanto de su nueva pista. El 6 de octubre a la medianoche, DIA revelo la portada de su primer mini album repacked "Present". El 12 de octubre DIA revelo su video musical para "Goodnight" atraves de su canal oficial V APP. El mini album "Present" y las demas pistas fueros liebrados a las 12 a.m. El 13 de octubre DIA revelo su video musical "Goodnight" oficialmente. El 13 de octubre DIA tuvo su presentacion de regreso atraves del programa musical "Music Bank". '2018: Salida de 'Eunjin'. El 7 de mayo Eunjin reveló a través del fan-cafe del grupo una carta escrita a mano confirmando su salida de DIA por problemas de salud. MBK Entertainment hablo en varios medios y reveló que Eunjin sufrió de varios problemas de salud durante mucho tiempo pero finalmente la integrante decidió abandonar al grupo para no afectar en las actividades del grupo. '''Regreso con su Cuarto Mini Álbum 'Summer Ade' El 9 de junio, MBK revelo que el regreso del grupo está programado para el 5 de julio. Aunque el regreso se había planeado por un largo tiempo, la fecha se anunció justo después de que DIA celebrara su día 1000 desde su debut. DIA se asociará con el productor Shinsadong Tiger , quien produjo su canción debut, para su nueva reaparición. El regresó se retrasó hasta el 9 de agosto y contiene 8 canciones. La canción principal se titula 'Woo Woo'. El 7 de agosto se revelaron imágenes individuales de las miembros disfrutando de la playa. '2019: Quinto Mini Álbum 'NEWTRO Este será el primer regreso de DIA desde “Woo Woo” de agosto pasado. Recientemente fue anunciado que Jenny no podrá participar debido a problemas de salud. El 12 de marzo, el primer teaser fue revelado para el regreso de DIA. Ellas harán una reaparición el 19 de marzo con “NEWTRO”. El calendario comparte lo que los fans pueden esperar antes del lanzamiento del álbum. Su nuevo lanzamiento, “NEWTRO”, incluirá la canción principal “Wow” (traducción literal) que fue co-compuesta por Shinsadong Tiger y BEOMxNANG, así como otras tres canciones y una versión instrumental de la canción principal. Huihyeon co-compuso y co-escribió las letras de “Just 5 Minutes” y Jueun y Yebin se enumeran como compositoras y escritoras de la letra de “Crescent”. '''Salida de Jenny' El 6 de julio MBK Entertainment anunció la salida de Jenny por cuestiones de salud MBK Entertainment publicó un comunicado sobre su marcha diciendo lo siguiente: Hola, somos MBK Entertainment. En primer lugar, nos gustaría pedir disculpas por traer noticias desafortunadas a los muchos AIDs oficial del club de fans de DIA que quieren y se preocupan por DIA y queremos notificarles oficialmente que Jenny detendrá todas las actividades con DIA. Jenny ha estado sufriendo de dolor severo de rodilla debido a las promociones del álbum “SUMMER ADE” y está recibiendo tratamiento. Después de muchas pruebas, le diagnosticaron osteomalacia en la rodilla y no pudo participar en las actividades de “NEWTRO”. Hemos hecho todo lo posible para ayudar a Jenny a recuperarse y ha mejorado mucho con el tratamiento continuo. Sin embargo, los médicos han advertido que a Jenny le resultaría difícil continuar las actividades como miembro de DIA y después de muchas conversaciones con Jenny, hemos llegado al acuerdo de que Jenny debería detener todas las actividades con DIA y centrarse en su salud y recuperación. Deseamos pedir disculpas a todos los AIDs que han esperado a ver a Jenny con buena salud nuevamente. Una vez más, nos disculpamos por preocuparles con estas noticias tan repentinas y deseamos agradecer a todos las AIDs por amar a Jenny. La agencia también compartió una carta manuscrita de Jenny a los fans, que dice lo siguiente: Hola. Soy Jenny de DIA. Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿verdad? Estoy escribiendo esta carta porque tengo historias y noticias para compartir con vosotros. Así es como realmente me siento, así que por favor leed atentamente. Primero, lamento mucho haber dado noticias tan desafortunadas a los AIDs que me han estado esperando durante mucho tiempo… Lo siento. No pude participar en actividades como miembro de DIA debido al dolor de rodilla continuo que sufrí debido a la osteomalacia en mi rodilla. He estado recibiendo tratamiento en el hospital, así que he mejorado mucho. Sin embargo, los médicos dijeron que sería difícil para mí continuar con las actividades en DIA y lo pensé mucho y lo discutí una y otra vez con nuestra agencia y miembros y hemos llegado a la decisión de que ya no participaré en las actividades de DIA. Siendo miembro de DIA he aprendido mucho de mis compañeras y nos hemos reído y llorado juntas, compartiendo más buenos momentos que malos… Esto es algo para lo que me he preparado y soñado durante mucho tiempo, por lo que tener que irme así me enfada y es muy difícil para mí. Todas las cálidas palabras de consuelo y aliento que me han enviado los AIDs han sido una gran fuente de energía para mí y su generoso amor ha sido algo a lo que podía aferrarme mientras estaba luchando. Siento mucho que esta carta sea la última como Jenny de DIA. Lamento no haber tenido más remedio que tomar esta decisión… Gracias por darme recuerdos preciosos y momentos que nunca olvidaré. Eunice, Hyuhyeon, Jueun, Chaeyeon, Yebin, Eunchae, Somyi… Mis miembros que son como mi familia, me hacen llorar solo pensar en vosotras… Lo siento y estoy muy agradecida… Siempre os apoyaré. Siento no estar con ustedes hasta el final. A mis miembros de DIA, a la familia de MBK y a los encantadores AIDs que me quieren y que siempre me ayudaron a crecer y avanzar, una vez más, lo siento. Nunca olvidaré todo el amor que me han dado. Por favor, sigan mostrando su apoyo a DIA. Las apoyaré también junto con AIDs. Los saludaré a menudo, no como Jenny de DIA, sino como Lee So Yul . Por favor, denle a So Yul apoyo también. Gracias por todo su apoyo hasta ahora. Integrantes thumb|center|500px De izquierda a derecha: Arriba: Eunice, Som Yi, Chae Yeon & Hui Hyeon Abajo: Eun Chae, Ju Eun & Ye Bin. *Eunice (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Ju Eun (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Hui Hyeon (Líder, Rapera y Bailarina) *Ye Bin (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Chae Yeon (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Eun Chae (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Som Yi (Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) Ex-Integrantes: *Seung Hee (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) (2015-2016) *Eun Jin (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) (2015-2018) *Jenny (Vocalista y Bailarina) (2015-2019) Discografía Álbum 'Mini Álbum' 'Mini Álbum Repackage' 'Single Digital' Temas para Dramas *''Would You Go Out With Me'' tema de To.Jenny (2018) *''Lost Star'' tema para Do Dream (2018) Concierto *'DIA 1st Concert "First Miracle" 2016' **24 y 25 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Yes24 Live Hall Conciertos/Festivales Participativos * Asia Music Network (MBC 12-09-15) * Hallyu Dream Festival (20-09-15) * APAN Star Awards 2015 (28-11-15) * Demacia Cup 2015 (21-11-15) * Afreeca TV (22-12-15) * Wonju Rose Festival (28-05-16) *Suwon k-pop super (17-06-16) Reality Show * DIA Daily (2015) *DIA Daily (2016) * YOLO (2017) Programas de TV * (KBS) K-RUSH3 (31.08.18) * (SBS) The Show Fan PD (22.05.17) * (KBS) Immortal Songs 2 (06.05.2017) * (KBS Joy) Dr, House (13.04.17) * (KBS) Girl Group War: The honor of the family (27/01/17) * (KBS) Immortal Songs 2: Kim Janghoon Special (22.10.2016) * (JTBC) Knowing Bros (01.10.2016) * (MBC Every1) Weekly Idol (19.10.2016) * (MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (15.06.2016) * (MBC) Idol Star Athletics Championships (2016) * (MBC) Idol Star Athletics Championships (2015) * (Arirang TV) After School Club (2015) Programas de Radio * Arirang Radio (2015) Anuncios *Burger King (2015) *Gibalhan Chicken (2015) Premios Curiosidades *Kim Dani, Kim Min Hyun y Moon Seul Gi iban a formar parte del grupo, pero se decidió no incluirlas por motivos diferentes. *En Marzo se decidió que Cho Seung Hee no formaría parte del grupo y se centraría en la actuación, pero el 27 de Julio de 2015 se anunció como la líder del grupo. *Viajaron a Hong Kong y Macau para filmar sus vídeos musicales debut, La filmación duró más de 5 días. *El presidente de su agencia, Kim KwangSoo dijo que la fortaleza del grupo es que todas habían sido trainees en otras empresas, lo que les motiva para trabajar duro y llegar lejos juntas. *A solo dos días de liberar Somehow su canción debut lograron el puesto #4 de Yinyuetai Chart dejando a Red Velvet en el puesto #5 y así poder quedar entre los 5 primeros junto a #3 LOVELYZ #2 HyunA y #1 CNBLUE. *A los 20 días después de su debut ya se posicionaban como uno de los grupos más famosos en China *En algunas de sus presentaciones contaron con la compañía de su coreógrafo, en su 1ra vez Show Music Core, 2da vez en Show Music Core y la 3era vez en Inkigayo. *Las miembros Cathy y Seung Hee ha compuesto canciones del álbum debut , 'I wanna to listen music' y 'My Polaris' respectivamente. *En 2015, se posicionaron como el 5to grupo nuevo femenino más famoso en China. *El 7 de Marzo, MBK confirma la adición de Eun Chae a DIA, tiene 16 años y grandes habilidades para el canto y el regreso de Cathy y Chae Yeon de DIA. *Decidieron no participar en el Dream Concert que se iba a realizar el 4 de junio de 2016 debido a que la miembro Chae Yeon iba a participar con I.O.I. y DIA pero la compañía, creyó que sería muy difícil para Chae Yeon participar con ambos grupos así que llegaron a un acuerdo con las miembros en no participar en el concierto. *Cambiaran de líder para cada comeback que realice el grupo, luego de la salida de Seunghee, Eunice se convirtio en la líder del grupo para el comeback con On the Road. Para el comeback con el album Spell, la líder será Hui Hyeon. Esto se hara con la intencion de que cada miembro sepa sobrellevar la presion de ser una líder con mucha mas responsabilidad. *Para el comeback con su segundo album YOLO, el grupo agrego a dos nuevas integrantes, Ju Eun y Somyi, siendo Somyi la nueva maknae del grupo ya que es la de menor edad. *Con su álbum Spell lograron posicionarse en el 9to lugar del Ranking de Gaon Chart de venta álbumes mes Septiembre, con 10.266 discos. *En la emisión especial de Music Bank del día 19 de mayo DIA tuvo una pequeña colaboración con MOMOLAND cuando se presentaron con la canción "Will You Go Out With Me". *Con el comeback que será el 22 de agosto, Ju Eun integra la sub-unidad L.U.B y Somyi la sub-unidad BinChaenHyunSeu. *El 10 de septiembre de 2017, DIA reveló a través de su Instagram que el grupo se había visto involucrado en un pequeño accidente de coche. La furgoneta de DIA colisionó con un coche que iba delante alrededor del puente Hannam mientras iban a una firma de autógrafos en Goyang, ofrecieron disculpas por llegar más tarde de lo planeado y extendieron las disculpas a quienes sufrieron daños y pidieron la comprensión de los fans si llegaban ligeramente tarde a la firma de autógrafos en Incheon Enlaces *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Cafe Daum Oficial *Canal de V Live Oficial Galería DIA01.jpg DIA02.jpg DIA03.jpg DIA04.jpg DIA05.jpg DIA06.jpg DIA07.jpg DIA08.jpg Videografía DIA - Somehow|Somehow DIA - Somehow (Drama Ver.)|Somehow (Drama Ver.) DIA - I Want To Listen To Music|I Want To Listen To Music DIA - Lean On Me (Feat. Microdot)|Lean On Me (Feat. Microdot) V-1445353968|My Friend Boyfriend DIA - On the Road|On the Road DIA - Mr.Potter|Mr. Potter DIA 다이아 - 더럽 (The Love) Music Video| The Love Categoría:MBK Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KDebut2015 Categoría:KGirlBand